New
by Aaia
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Draco failed his mission... The Dark Lord guaranteed Draco and his mother's deaths if he failed. Eventual HarryDraco, Post HBP, SPOLIERS!
1. Afterwards

1Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy... If I did they would be shagging instead of trying to kill each other. JK Rowling owns the rights, so don't sue... I'm not making any money while she's making billions XD

Author Notes - I bought Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince on Saturday July 16th, 2005 at 12:26am, reading until 7:30am. I then slept until 2:00pm, and instead of eating breakfast and doing regular morning activities, I divulged in the book until 5:30pm, when my boyfriend came over. When he left at 9:00pm, I proceeded reading, finishing the book at 10:00pm.

I finished HBP the day it came out.

(Yes, I am still in shock)

Summary - Draco failed his mission. The Dark Lord guaranteed his and his mother's death if he failed... Eventual H/D Post HBP, WARNING! SPOILERS!

Chapter 1 - Afterwards

Crack

A resounding crack could be heard in the cold, silent night air. House lights remained blackened and not a single sole, except one young man, moved through the streets.

The young man ran through the deserted streets seeming to be searching for a specific place. Slightly out of breath, the pale young man began to sport a slight sweat as he made his way towards his destination.

A left, a right, another right and a left later, the young man ran towards a manor on top of a hill, which, unsurprisingly, had all of it's lights still on.

Quickly turning off the security alarms, the young man tore through the gate and up the stairs, into the manor.

"Mother!"

"Draco? Oh you're home! Thank Merlin!" His mother cried, astonished that her only son was still alive.

"Mother, listen to me. We need to leave now. I'll explain later, just grab my arm and hold on tight." Draco Malfoy demanded. Had his mother not been his mother, she would have missed the panicked and scared look in her sons silver eyes.

Narcissa did as her son advised, and all too soon felt the highly uncomfortable sensation of Apparation. She tended to avoid Apparation whenever possible; it was not her favorite way to travel. As the pressure on her chest dulled into nothingness, she had more than a few questions.

"Where are we, Draco?"

Draco remained silent, checking a street sign before walking quickly down the street entitled "Privet Drive," completely ignoring his mother.

"Draco, I asked you a-" Narcissa began. She allowed her son freedoms, but ignoring her? Oh no, it just wasn't allowed.

"Mother, please! I promise you, I will explain everything, but not now. Tonight, yes, but not at the present hour." Draco said quietly, interrupting his mother.

Narcissa nodded, beginning to understand the seriousness of the situation. Something, maybe even more than one something, was wrong. She could tell by the panic in Draco's voice.

Draco looked around worriedly. They hadn't been followed; Severus had turned around to fight Potter last he knew... The rest of the Death Eaters had Apparated to the Riddle house, like he was supposed to have done.

Severus was not supposed to have murdered Dumbledore; it was Draco's mission. The Dark Lord has promised Draco's and his mother's deaths had he failed or another Death Eater completed the mission. Draco was in deep shit, plain and simple.

Oh yes, Draco cared about dying, but not as much as he cared about his mother being murdered for one of his mistakes. He wouldn't let it happen.

That was why Draco and his mother were currently on Privet Drive instead of their manor in London; the Death Eaters were sure to arrive at the manor to look for them.. To murder them. Privet Drive was also a great amount away from Spinners End, where Severus and Pettigrew happened to reside as of late.

"He wouldn't be home yet..." Draco mumbled out loud. His mother didn't miss it.

"Who wouldn't be home, Draco?"

He was silent for a moment. "The only one that can help us." He answered softly.

Draco looked at the house numbers, searching for number four. The street lamps provided a certain amount of light to show the numbers, but to keep them invisible to home owners who happened to be looking out of their windows at ten in the evening.

Number four looked identical to the neighboring houses. The automobiles matched; even the licence plate numbers resembled each other.

And then it hit him, causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

"He lives here, doesn't he?" His mother asked quietly after bumping into him.

Draco nodded. This was Harry Potter's house. This was where, hopefully, he and his mother would reside, seeking refuge from the Dark Lord's wrath.

"The only problem is that he won't be home until tomorrow." Draco told him mother, sitting on the lawn. He could wait. The Dark Lord knew of the protection on Potter's house, so he would never think of coming here, let alone that Draco and his mother would.

Narcissa watched her son carefully, registering all the emotions that flickered over his face. First there had been admiration and hopefulness, for what she didn't know.. Yet. Next there had been scaredness, which had progressed into doubt and finally morphed into assurance. She would question Draco throughly, when the time was right.

She stepped over the curb, and sat next to Draco. He was paler than usual and had even gathered a grey tinge. His silver eyes had lost their passion and life that summer. He hadn't grown, she thought the shock of everything that had happened over the summer had somehow stunted his growth. He had also lost a fair amount of weight, and even more while he was away at Hogwarts; she was very worried to say the least. More questions for later.

Draco cast a dissallusionment charm on himself and his mother. Never could trust muggles; what would they do if they awoke to find Draco and his mother asleep on their lawn?

With that thought, Draco layed down and, staring at the stars and wondering how Potter would react, soon fell into a troubled sleep, invaded by cruel, cold laughter and flashes of emerald eyes.

end

Author Notes - This takes place immediatly after Draco Disapparates from Hogwarts in chapter 28, The Flight of the Prince. I still can't believe I've finished it already... Now I want the 7th book lol! Anywho, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter There's so much more to come, so please keep reading! Please review, I love hearing from you

xoxo,

7W7W3


	2. The Summer Before

1Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy... If I did they would be shagging instead of trying to kill each other. JK Rowling owns the rights, so don't sue... I'm not making any money while she's making billions XD

Summary - Draco failed his mission. The Dark Lord guaranteed his and his mother's death if he failed... Eventual H/D Post HBP, WARNING! SPOILERS!

Chapter 2 - The Summer Before

Draco awakened as the sun was slightly peeking around the neighboring houses. Checking his watch, the time proved to be early in the morning.

'Only seven...' Draco thought to himself, rubbing his eyes.

He listened to the birds chirping noisily. Normally, he would have lost patience with them and cast a silencing charm on them, but today was different. Today Draco felt, for lack of a better word, different. He couldn't name the way he felt or what it was he was feeling, so he labeled it "different" and was satisfied.

His mother lay asleep next to him. Her long blond hair sprawled around her delicate face. His mother hadn't been the same after his father had been arrested; but it was an improvement. He liked his mother better this way. She payed attention to him as a person instead of a bunch of mistakes and constantly being out-smarted by Harry Potter.

There was no doubt in his mind that his mother loved his father. She was devoted to him in a way that scared Draco. To be so dependant on and to love someone with such passion scared him shitless.

His father hadn't been a good one. True he taught Draco valuable lessons and spells, but he didn't love his only son. There were no weaknesses tolerated from Draco; only greatness was accepted. Being shown-up by Harry Potter was punishable and punished he was. So of course, joining the Dark Lord's side was unquestionably the right decision... From his father's point of view.

Over the years Draco had matured and formed his own opinion. He began questioning his father at age 12 and was heavily punished for it. Draco had learned to keep his opinions to himself.

But before the age of 12, he had done everything he could to please his father. He had thought that once he did everything his father demanded, and once he became the man his father wanted, his father would show the affection that Draco so desperately craved. Perhaps Draco hadn't grown out of this particular habit yet...

Checking his watch again, Draco was shocked to find that his musings had brought him to the hour of eight in the morning.

Draco sighed. Who was he playing at? He knew he still yearned for love and affection from Lucius. He knew he had done anything it took that summer to make his father happy. Even in Azkaban Lucius had power over him.

Hissing in pain as the Mark on his left arm burned, Draco's heart beat faster. The Dark Lord was calling every Death Eater to him... He had to know that Draco failed by now.

His mother stirred and yawned. She blinked a few times before setting her gaze upon Draco, who was clutching his left arm with a pained expression on his face.

"G-Good morning, Mother." Draco stuttered out. He had decided not to let his mother in on what his suspicions were. He didn't want her to worry anymore than she already did.

"Good morning, Draco. He's calling you to him, isn't he?" His mother asked.

"No. Don't worry about it. How'd you sleep?" Draco asked, letting his right arm drop once the pain had subsided.

"I've slept better, but it wasn't terrible. Are you ready to tell me why we are here?" She asked him, sitting up gracefully.

"No, not yet, Mother. Potter will want answers as well, so I will answer both your questions after I explain everything." Draco answered, conjuring breakfast for the both of them.

She nodded and helped herself to some toast, becoming lost in her thoughts.

Draco was thankful, seeing as though he wished to keep thinking, but not wanting to be rude.

The Dark Lord was no stranger to the Malfoy Manor; he had always been invited by Draco's father. Although Draco had never come face to face with him until that summer, he had known he was in the house. Every time the Dark Lord visited, Draco was filled with a cold, empty void in his chest and heart. A cold sweat erupted when Draco thought of the meeting that was sure to come soon, but while he was there, he was thankful that he had never been invited downstairs.

But, last summer, he had heard his mother's voice travel up the stairs, calling Draco into the Dining Room. Earlier in the summer, close to when Draco had returned home from Hogwarts, his father had sent a letter explaining that Draco was to become a Death Eater that summer. The letter had also explained that the Dark Lord would have a mission for Draco, and Draco only, to complete, and that he would explain everything when he came to visit the house two weeks from July 14th.

Draco had been so stunned and terrified, that he just slowly and silently walked into his room where he locked himself away for four days, thinking. He hadn't wanted to join the Dark Lord's side, but he hadn't wanted to join Potter and Dumbledore's side either. But evidently he was to join the Dark Lord's side; the losing side.

Oh yes, Draco fully believed Potter would triumph over the Dark Lord. There was no doubt in Draco's abused mind that Harry Potter would indeed kill the Dark Lord once and for all. Once Potter found the secrets that Draco had overheard his mother and the Dark Lord discussing, Draco knew it would be all over; the Dark Lord dead.

Draco had built up enough courage and determination over the next ten days that he felt positive he would be able to deny the Dark Mark. But, when the Dark Lord was sitting at his table, staring at Draco, already working his way through Draco's thoughts through Ligilimency, and inviting Draco to sit down, Draco was powerless to say no. As the Dark Lord explained that he would, quite simply, murder Draco and his whole family if he refused the Dark Mark and the mission he had in store for him, Draco broke at the thought of his mother being murdered because of one of his mistakes and decisions. Draco agreed to join the Dark Lord's side and complete any mission the Dark Lord bestowed upon him.

Draco had lost his innocence on July 30th. The filthy Mark was burned onto his alabaster skin, scarring him forever. He had had to be held down, for the pain was so intense and severe that he struggled to get away, no matter what the consequence. The Dark Lord had laughed his high pitched, cold laugh while Draco screamed and cried.

Once his arm had stopped burning with such pain it was blinding, Draco was directed into the sitting room, where his mission was described to him. Draco had had a hard time trying to suppress his horror at what he had agreed to do. And directly after the Dark Lord left, Draco threw up right where he stood.

Draco was disgusted with himself. He would have rather die than join with the Dark Lord, but he wouldn't allow the rest of his family to meet the same fate had he refused to do the mission, so he slowly began to accept his mission with great difficulty, under the threat that his family would be murdered if he didn't.

Draco had lost weight over the summer; he had been too busy figuring out just what he was going to do about Dumbledore and his current predicament to eat or even sleep. Barely going outside to wander around his mother's garden, which he truly loved doing, caused him to lose what little color he had obtained. All in all, his health, both mental and physical, were severely damaged due to a certain madman on the loose.

Though Draco despised Harry Potter, he was not foolish enough to think the boy was just another wizard with just another wizard's magical ability. Potter had a great deal of luck, perhaps he had been spoon fed Felix Felicis, but that didn't mask that he was a very powerful wizard. The Dark Lord seemed to think otherwise, and reguarding Potter as a weakling with just luck behind him.

Draco smiled sadly. He had been forced to join the side of a wizard who couldn't even kill a one year old. Had his situation not been so serious, Draco would have laughed, instead of trying to hold back his tears thinking, knowing, that he had seriously fucked up his life.

end

AN - chapter 2! Wewt! I am so astonished; 12 reviews for chapter 1! Well, that was Draco's summer before he came to Hogwarts.. Where he proceeded to break our darling Harry's nose! I cried... I mean, literally, I was like "Draco! Apologize to your boyfriend!" My mother thought I had lost it.. Anywho, please review and tell me what you think, I know the chapters are kind of short, but they all hold a lot of meaning. So please don't just skip over the short ones, quickly scanning them for yaoi scenes... Yes I know people do that... I myself included XD But seriously, there are clues and such in the shortest of chapters. So, keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep updating

xoxo,

7W7W3


	3. The Arrival

1Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy... If I did they would be shagging instead of trying to kill each other. JK Rowling owns the rights, so don't sue... I'm not making any money while she's making billions XD

Summary - Draco failed his mission. The Dark Lord guaranteed his and his mother's death if he failed... Eventual H/D Post HBP, WARNING! SPOILERS!

Chapter 3 - The Arrival

Draco sat in Potter's lawn until dusk, when the muggles who resided at number four walked out of their home and filed into the automobile.

'Hopefully they're going to pick up Potter..' Draco thought to himself as the automobile disappeared around the corner.

Draco's mother had conjured a book earlier in the day and had been under a tree reading the entire day. Draco had been keeping an eye on the street and the muggles who walked by, making sure they weren't up to anything strange. Draco heavily wished Potter would arrive home, away from Hogwarts, where he wasn't safe at all. Not that he cared if Potter got hurt.

The Dark Lord had placed the Imperius Curse on Professor Sprout and Mr. Filch, that Draco knew of. There could have been more, but Draco hadn't been aware. Potter just wasn't safe at Hogwarts. Draco only cared because he and his mother wouldn't be safe with anyone else if Potter became injured. That was the only reason.

So, thirty minutes later when the same automobile arrived at number four that had left it, Draco was joyous. When he saw Potter get out of the automobile, he actually jumped up and ran over to Potter. Soon remembering that he had cast a Disallusionment Charm on himself and his mother, he cast the counter curse, scaring Potter severely.

"Malfoy! What the hell are you- I ought to kill you!" Potter screamed at Draco, making his muggle relatives purple in the face.

"Boy! Watch your language! Is this one of your freaky little friends from that freak school of yours?" The large man, who Draco assumed was Potter's uncle, nearly yelled.

"Vernon! Shh, the neighbors.." A horsey looking woman said nervously.

Draco found the scene in front of him highly amusing, and was not expecting an enraged Harry Potter to tackle him to the ground.

Pulling his wand from his back pocket, Potter pointed it at Draco's throat. "Who sent you? Voldemort or Snape?"

"No, Potter. I, and my mother, are here to get away from the Dark Lord. If you would be so kind as to get off of me, we could go inside where I could proceed to explain everything and answer any questions you might have." Draco quickly explained raising one eyebrow.

Potter studied him for a moment. "You're serious?"

"Yes, Potter, I am." Draco answered sadly.

"Fine. I'll give you once chance. You mess up once, Malfoy, and I kill you. Understand?" Potter exclaimed, getting to his feet and offering his hand to Draco.

Draco accepted Potter's hand and followed him into number four. The muggles stood in their driveway, too stunned to walk into their own home.

Draco's mother soon followed her son into the house and cast the counter curse so she too was back to normal. She sat gracefully next to Potter on the couch.

Draco took the chair next to the couch and moved it so he was positioned in front of his mother and Potter.

They all sat in silence as Draco struggled to find a place to begin. Just as he opened his mouth, the muggles burst into the sitting room.

"I will not have any more of your kind in my house than necissary! That old man said that you were to stay here until you were 17 for the protection, so you are the only one I will allow in my home!" Vernon yelled, pointing an acusing finger, that resembled a sausage in Draco's opinion, at Potter. "Get them," he gestured to Draco and his mother, "Out now!"

Draco rose to his feet, having quite enough. "Listen, muggle. Harry Potter needs information that only I and my mother can give him. We are needed in this house as much as we need protection from the Dark Lord that only Harry Potter can provide. Now, muggle, take your wife and son upstairs and do not interrupt us again." Finishing his speech with the trademark Malfoy glare.

It was the wife that understood the seriousness in Draco's voice. "Coem upstairs, Vernon, Dudley. Let them be. They won't hurt anything." She placed a bony hand upon her husband's massive arm, directing him upstairs. Dudley had flown up the stairs as soon as his mother said his name.

"Now," Potter began once they all heard the bedroom door close. "You were saying, Malfoy?"

Draco half-sneered, half-smiled. "I wonder where to begin.. It started this summer..."

end

AN - I know you hate how I just end it, but honestly, you've already heard it, so Harry and Draco's mother need to hear it now. Hehe, a little hint: the more comments I get, the quicker I'll update

xoxo,

7W7W3


	4. Truce?

1Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy... If I did they would be shagging instead of trying to kill each other. JK Rowling owns the rights, so don't sue... I'm not making any money while she's making billions XD

Summary - Draco failed his mission. The Dark Lord guaranteed his and his mother's death if he failed... Eventual H/D Post HBP, WARNING! SPOILERS!

Chapter 4 - Truce?

As Draco explained his story to Potter, and even to his own mother, he watched Potter's eyes. Before Draco had begun to tell his tale, the only emotion that Potter was showing was pure hatred, which sparkled dangerously in Potter's emerald eyes. While Draco progressed, however, he watched as the hatred slowly subsided and evolved into sadness, pity and pain. Draco soon finished, leaving Potter and his mother to ask any questions they so desired.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Potter asked quietly, as though it were the only question to determine what Potter would do. In fact, Draco was almost positive that that was exactly what was going through Potter's mind.

Draco sighed. "Potter, I couldn't. I fully intended to, I will not lie, it was what the Dark Lord wanted. But I soon came to realize the forgotten lesson that talking was easier than actually taking action. Even while Dumbledore and I were in the Astronomy Tower, Dumbledore could tell that it would not be I who took his life that evening." Draco explained. How he hoped Potter would allow them to stay. They had nowhere else they could go..

"I was up there, Malfoy. I was under my invisibility cloak. Dumbledore and cast an immobility charm upon me a split second before you disarmed him. I heard everything, I witnessed everything. I saw how badly you were shaking, I witnessed you crying in Myrtals bathroom.. Draco, if it's alright for me to call you that, I want you to know that I will do whatever I can to protect both you and your mother." Potter decided, smiling slightly.

Draco released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding when Potter finished. Draco gave a sincere smile. "Yes, it's alright to call me by my given name. I can't believe this.. I had hoped that you allow us to stay, but I never imagined you actually would. Thank you, Harry."

Harry smiled. "Mrs. Malfoy, if you would like something to eat..?"

"Thank you, Harry, but as of the moment, I am quite tired. Perhaps in the morning." Draco's mother answered smiling tiredly. "A lawn does not provide the comfort of a bed, so I'm sorry to say I didn't sleep quite well last night. I am hoping to make up lost sleep tonight."

"Sure, I understand." Harry said, laughing a little at the pure honestly in her words. "I'll show you to my room; you can sleep in there, I'll sleep elsewhere." Harry said, leading them upstairs.

Once they were in Harry's room, Draco's mother lay on the bed and immediately fell asleep. Harry turned to Draco.

"Where do you want to sleep, Draco?"

"I'll sleep down on the couch, if it's alright." Draco answered, noticing just how tired he was. "My mother tends to cry about Lucius during her sleep... Proves difficult to sleep. Where would you sleep if I took up the couch?"

"Oh, I'll be sleeping out on the hammock, like I usually do. I find it a bit more relaxing being in the night air, being able to fall asleep under the stars." Harry explained as he set up the couch with pillows and blankets.

"Harry.. I want to thank you again. You didn't have to believe me, or allow me and my mother to stay here. I really appriciate it, and I want to apologize for everything I've done in school to you, Granger and Weasley. I truly am sorry, I never meant to actually hurt you." Draco said, feeling the need to somehow show Harry how much this meant to him.

"Yes you did, but it's over now, and I accept your apology. It's really no problem, letting you and your mother stay here. I really was hoping that you weren't truly on Voldemort's side." Harry said, grinning. "I didn't want our school-time rivalry to evolve into something much worse where we would be positioned to kill each other."

Draco smiled grimly. "It almost happened. But I'm glad it didn't. I could never kill you, Harry, no matter what I said to anyone. If it really came down to it, I wouldn't be able to, even if certain death was guaranteed if I didn't." Draco admitted. He liked talking to Harry like this, without the bitter tones and hurtful remarks traded. It was calming and made Draco feel happy, for the first time in a while.

Harry smiled and stood up from his kneeling position next to the couch. "I wouldn't be able to kill you either, Draco. Goodnight."

"Night, Harry." Draco replied.

Harry made his way towards the backdoor. He suddenly stopped and turned around to face Draco once again. "Truce?"

"Truce."

Both boys smiled, relieved to know that they were on the same side in an awful war.

end

AN - Close to yummy yaoi... close, my darlings, it's very close Harry and Draco have set aside their differences, so now more discoveries and such can be found out about each other.. I love being in control of hawt boys XD I don't really want Narcissa around anymore...

Xoxo,

7W7W3


	5. The Midnight Departure

1Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy... If I did they would be shagging instead of trying to kill each other. JK Rowling owns the rights, so don't sue... I'm not making any money while she's making billions XD

Summary - Draco failed his mission. The Dark Lord guaranteed his and his mother's death if he failed... Eventual H/D Post HBP, WARNING! SPOILERS!

Chapter 5 - The Midnight Departure

Draco watched as Harry slid onto the hammock in the backyard. It had all happened so soon. Harry had allowed Draco and his mother to stay in his home, despite everything that Draco had put him through in school; the bitter arguments, the tormenting, the fights, both physical and mental and even the occasional tattle-telling.

But they had both matured as they grew older. Their fighting had decreased, the hurtful words never came forth from each other; only their friends felt the need to yell at each other anymore.

Draco didn't know when he fell asleep, but he knew he had been awoken by a shrill scream. Draco bolted up the stairs, and soon heard another pair of feet flying up the stairs. Sure enough, when he reached the second floor, Harry was right next to him. They turned towards the room Draco's mother was residing in when they heard another scream. They both nodded in silent agreement, and ran into the room, wands drawn.

There seemed to be nothing wrong. Draco's mother was still asleep and there was nobody in the room except the three of them.

Draco walked out of the room quietly and closed the door with a soft 'click' when Harry walked out. Draco sat down at the top of the stairs and just stared.

"Why did she scream?" Harry asked, sitting next to Draco.

"She has nightmares about the Dark Lord killing me, my father and even her. She isn't that well, Harry. I should have told you before asking to stay.." Draco answered quietly, putting his hand in his hands. "She's been like this for months. She needs help, Harry. I don't know what to do anymore; I thought coming here would help her condition, you know?"

"I'm sorry, Draco. I don't know how to help her. I don't know how to cure.." Here Harry paused. Hopefully Draco wouldn't take offense to what he was going to say. "Mental instabilities. I can cure physically, but not mentally. I'm sorry, Draco, I really am."

"It's not your fault. I just don't think St. Mungos would do any good. If I thought it could, I would have submitted her already." Draco explained, still not raising his head.

"Draco. She's you mother, so I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I'm going to give you my opinion. Maybe you haven't looked into the type of treatments that St. Mungos offers closely enough. I can tell that you and your mother are very close, and I know it has to be hard to submit her into a hospital, but they're trained professionals; they know more about how to help her more than you or I do. Just consider all options before making a decision, okay?" Harry explained to a distressed Draco.

Draco raised his head slowly, turning his gaze onto Harry. In just a short amount of time, Draco and Harry had formed a type of friendship that Draco respected more than anything. So, Harry's thoughts and opinions were of great value to him.

"Do you think they could help her?" Draco asked quietly, never letting his eyes break contact with the emerald perfections.

"Yes, I do." Harry answered honestly; Draco could see it in his eyes.

Draco nodded, licking his dry lips and trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. "I can't do it alone, Harry. Please, I need you help informing St. Mungos."

Harry nodded. He walked down the stairs and into the backyard, where he walked under the tallest tree. "Hedwig! I've got a job for you!" Harry called into the leaves, where a snowy owl appeared barely seconds after Harry called.

Harry turned around to face the house, fully intent on waiting for Draco. But, to his surprise, Draco was already there, staring back at him.

They stared at each other from across the yard. Draco felt and knew that Harry was the type of friend he had always wanted, and had been denied first year. His father would never let him be friends with someone like Harry; Harry was too pure, too innocent, for Draco's father's liking.

"Come here." Harry said, with Hedwig on his arm. Harry sat down under the tree and waiting for Draco to join him.

Draco walked over and sat down next to Harry. Taking the quill, ink and parchment he had conjured, he began his letter to St. Mungos.

A half hour later, Draco sealed the letter. Harry took the offered parchment and tied it to Hedwig's leg. He watched her fly into the moonlight before turning to Draco.

"It'll be alright, right?" Draco asked Harry, who he was unintentionally leaning on.

Insitinctively, Harry had wrapped his arm around Draco's waist. "Of course."

end

AN - Yea.. That's about it XD The more comments, the quicker I update D


	6. The Best Present

1Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy... If I did they would be shagging instead of trying to kill each other. JK Rowling owns the rights, so don't sue... I'm not making any money while she's making billions XD

Summary - Draco failed his mission. The Dark Lord guaranteed his and his mother's death if he failed... Eventual H/D Post HBP, WARNING! SPOILERS!

Chapter 6 - The Best Present

Draco awoke the next morning breathing in the fresh air and laying on the hard ground. He remembered writing a letter to St. Mungo's, admitting his mother so she could receive the help she needed. He also remembered having Harry's arm around his waist as Hedwig flew into the night sky.

Draco rolled over, somewhat surprised to find a warm body next to him. Draco didn't need to look to know it was Harry who kept him company, refusing to leave him alone during one of the hardest decisions he had had to deal with in a while.

Harry's arm was still wrapped around Draco's waist protectively, pulling him closer as he rolled away. Draco didn't fight. For the first time in his young life, Draco felt completely protected, cared for and supported, and he wasn't ready to let go of those feelings that he had been neglected, even if the feelings were coming from Harry Potter.

Harry began to stir, alerting Draco that he was awake. Draco began to move away, allowing Harry to remain unaware of just how close they were laying. But as soon as Harry felt Draco move, his grip tightened and pulled the blond as close as he could.

"And just where do you think you're going, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked in a false accusatory tone.

"I.. I really don't know." Draco answered truthfully. Where would he go if he was to move away from Harry?

Harry remained silent for a few moments before saying, "Just don't go too far from me, ok?"

Draco smiled into Harry's shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere, Harry, I promise."

Harry smiled as well and opened his mouth as if to say something... But a loud grumble erupted from his stomach.

"I suppose I'm hungry! Would you like to get something to eat?" Harry asked, laughing slightly.

Draco nodded and Harry stood up where he offered his hand to Draco. They walked into the kitchen to be greeted by on owl on the table, one upset Dursley and one Dursley that looked annoyed, not with them, but with the larger Dursley.

"No more owls! No more sleeping together! No more freaky little friends in my house! No more-" Vernon Dursley roared before he was cut off by Draco.

"We weren't doing anything except sleeping so there's nothing to get bent out of shape about, secondly, we can't stop the owls and thirdly, we're not the freaks here. So, stop blathering and glaring and leave us the bloody hell alone!" Draco spat out, losing his patience with Harry's poor excuse for relatives.

The Dursley's stared at the tow of them, astonished that they had been talked back to. They apparently weren't used to being told off.

Vernon looked as though he was ready to explode, but Harry's Aunt Petunia stopped him once again by placing a bony hand on his massive arm.

"Earlier this morning, the Minister and a few mediwitches came to our house and picked up your mother. They said to give you this." She held out a letter addressed to Draco. "That owl," she pointed at the owl on the table, "Arrived here barely five minutes before you came in. Make your own breakfast, and Vernon, it's time for work."

Harry stared dumbfounded at his aunt. He had never heard her talk about such things with such calmness. Never had he heard her say "witch" before. Perhaps there was more to his aunt than he knew.

The Dursley's left the kitchen, leaving Draco and Harry on their own. Dudley was still asleep, Petunia had errands to run and Vernon had work.

"So, you want to open your letter or my letter first?" Harry asked, sitting at the table, gesturing for Draco to do the same.

Draco opened his letter that had been delivered through Petunia.

_Mr. Draconius Malfoy,_

_We are writing to inform you that we have accepted you mother, Narcissa Malfoy, into our best treatment center, St. Mungo's._

_Have you any further questions, you may send an owl to St. Mungo's or to my office._

_Rufus Scrimgeour _

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

_Minister of Magic_

"Well that was very informative." Draco said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and crumpling the paper before lighting it on fire.

Harry laughed before turning his attention to the owl on the table that had been in front of him since he sat down.

Taking the letter from the owl's leg, he was overjoyed to find that it was from Ron and Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? We do hope the Dursley's are treating you well.. If they're not , we're of age now so we can punish them without getting into trouble! Sorry, Ron had to write that._

_Anyways, by the time this reaches you, the date will most likely be somewhere around July 2nd. Ron and I promised we would come to the Dursley's to get you and then we would go anywhere with you. We are living up to that promise, Harry. Ron's mum isn't too pleased, you know how she worries, but she realizes that we will all be of age when we leave. Yes Harry, that means you too._

_Ron and I will be arriving at your house on your birthday at ten in the evening. We'll see you soon! Stay strong, Harry!_

_With love,_

_Ron and Hermione_

"It's a lot better than my letter!" Draco said happily. "Can we have something to eat now?"

The next couple of weeks flew by with Harry and Draco becoming closer and closer everyday. Draco and Harry knew how the other was feeling just by looking at each other! They were also very close, to say the least, when Harry's seventeenth birthday rolled around.

Draco had cast a charm on himself to make sure he woke up early on Harry's birthday. Just to be safe, Draco had cast a charm on Harry to make it so Harry slept a little bit later than usual.

Harry had opened up to Draco during their time together. Harry had told him about his past birthdays, how the Dursley's treated him on a normal base and how happy this summer had made him so far. Draco's heart had skipped a beat when Harry said the last part.

So Draco promised himself that he would make this birthday the most memorable, making up for the less than satisfactory past birthdays.

When Draco walked into the kitchen, he was delighted to find that the Dursleys had already left for the day. Draco began preparing Harry's breakfast with a smile on his lips and a glint that he couldn't name in his eyes.

Harry awoke, finding Draco standing next to him with a tray full of food.

"Happy birthday, Harry." Draco said simply. Those three little words meant so much to Harry because he had never heard them, other than from Ron and Hermione. But not with the simplicity and caring that flowed from Draco when he wished Harry a happy birthday.

Harry smiled, taking the tray from Draco's outstretched hands and placed it on the ground. Draco looked at him questioningly, but Harry pulled Draco on top of him and hugged him, knocking all thought of speaking out of Draco's mind.

"Thank you, Draco. You have no idea how much this means to me." Harry said, trying to hold back tears.

Draco wrapped his arms around the back of Harry's neck and placed his head above Harry's heart. "I think I do."

They stayed like that for a while, until Harry's stomach, once again, made itself noticed. Harry blushed and Draco rolled off Harry and lay next to him.

"Your breakfast, good sir!" Draco said, lifting the tray from the ground and placing it in front of Harry.

The tray had an omlette, bacon, hashbrowns, a muffin, some orange juice and an ice-blue rose arranged neatly on it.

"It's beautiful, Draco, thank you." Harry said, looking at the rose. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. It was so fragile looking, so exquisite, and so unique. He would have never expected anything of the sort from Draco Malfoy.

Harry ate his birthday breakfast and talked with Draco. Draco told him that the rose was something he created, something from his heart. When Harry finished eating, he and Draco moved back into each other's arms and Draco asked him if he wanted one of two birthday presents now or later.

"Draco, you didn't need to get me anything!" Harry said, shocked. "The breakfast, the rose, just having you here... It's all enough."

"You didn't answer my question." Draco said, smiling into Harry's chest.

"Whenever you want to give it to me." Harry said, before Draco raised his head and gave him a look that plainly said 'now or later, no inbetweens!' So Harry sighed and replied with, "Ok, ok, now then."

Draco grinned as he sat up. He was so nervous, but he had wanted to do this for so long.. But only now did he ever have the confidence to act.

Staring down into Harry's emerald eyes, Draco leaned forward, inching closer and closer to Harry's face. Harry never looked away, even as a blush crept onto his cheeks.

Only a centimeter apart, there was no doubt in Harry's mind what Draco was giving him for his birthday. He had been hoping that Draco would kiss him; he had wanted to kiss Draco for a long time, but he didn't want Draco to feel as though he was trying to take advantage of him at his time of weakness. So he had held back and begged for Draco to come to him when he was ready.

Draco's lips pressed against Harry's softly. It was much more than a kiss; it was a show of dependance, need, trust and even love. But of course, Draco being Draco, he didn't know it was love he was feeling towards the raven haired beauty under him.

Draco soon pulled back slightly, opening his eyes to look into Harry's. What he saw shocked him. He had never thought Harry would feel the same.. He never thought Harry wouldn't push him away. Instead of finding the hate, disgust and shock in Harry's eyes, he found pure happiness, devotion and trust.

"Happy birthday, Harry Potter." Draco said, settling back into Harry's open arms.

end

AN - mmm kissy kissy! There's much more to come, and I'm going to try to be writing longer chapters, like this one. Please reveiw and tell me what you think, mkay? I gave you yaoi, so you give me reviews, pwease? ;;

xoxo

7W7W3


	7. DISCONTINUED

Sorry guys. I started this story a very long time ago, and honestly, I don't even remember where I was going with it. If you want to snag this, and morph it into something of your own, please let me know, and chances are, I'll let you. So long as I get credit for the beginning idea.

It's been a long couple of years, and I hope to start writing again sometime in the near future, but as for a specific date? No can do.

But, I can guarantee a couple things:

When I make my return, I won't be updating this story, or any previously written story, with the POSSIBLE exception of "Meteora." Re-reading that makes me want to finish it. I just can't remember the rest of the songs; Whoops.

I'll only be writing Kingdom Hearts. With 358/2 Days coming out for the DS on September 29th, I have a feeling my interests in writing will soon be rekindled.

As Schwarzenegger once said, I'LL BE BACK! It's a matter of "when," not "if."

Thank you for you're continuing support, even through my lack of updating. Love you guys!


End file.
